Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods of forming a bump and a semiconductor device with the same, and in particular, to a method of forming a bump on a package substrate.
As a consequence of the use of high-density semiconductor chips in electronic devices, there is a drastically increasing demand for a technology capable of realizing a semiconductor chip with many pins and a small pitch. For example, a flip-chip technology may be used to mount a small-sized package on a printed circuit board (PCB).
The flip-chip process may include steps of providing an anisotropic conductive film, which includes conductive particles distributed in an insulating adhesive material, between objects to be attached, and then, heating and pressing the resulting structure with the anisotropic conductive film. However, in the case where the conductive pattern is fine, the process suffers from occurrence of electric short circuit. Further, in the pressing process, the package play be damaged by high pressure applied thereto. Especially, if the package includes a glass substrate, it is likely to be broken during pressing process.